


Asking Questions

by Capucine



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Sexual Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeslice doesn't believe The Crimson Curse when she says that The Trinity are not all identical in body and mind.</p>
<p>Hopefully, asking some questions won't get her in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Questions

Homeslice didn't often hang around the repair area. It was a spic and span white place, the kind that smelled like bleach and looked like a plastic jug of fresh milk. She walked the tile floors (tile was easiest to clean up should there be an accident), and she stopped at the three's station.

88, 89, and 90 were the best of the bunch, or at least the ones that The Crimson Curse raved about the most. She always acted like they weren't clones, all exactly the same as the 87 other clones. She said 88 was like Google, 89 was friendly, and 90 was professional. She said they were all different.

So, Homeslice had decided to check it out. She wanted to see if these clones were different from the others.

Today, they were armoring up Dilemma, who stood there patiently. Dilemma could have a bit of a temper, but that was only towards those she felt deserved it. It was like a mousetrap, pulled back tight and waiting to take the head off an obnoxious mouse.

“Hey.” Homeslice walked up into the area, nodding to Dilemma.

Dilemma raised an eyebrow. “What's up?”

“Mm,” Homeslice said with a shrug, walking about the three. They all moved the same. They didn't even talk, probably able to communicate through their computers.

Their numbers were faint on their backs, but there. Homeslice decided to try out The Crimson Curse's claims.

“88, tell me, is bark good to eat?”

88 didn't even blink, saying, “Bark is not a reliable food source, but the inner part of it can be consumed by humans.”

Well, so she could use a computer. That didn't prove anything.

“90, what do you think about penises?”

Dilemma's head turned, a confused expression on her face. She probably thought Homeslice was going insane. “The fuck...?”

“A penis is a body organ, nothing more, nothing less,” 90 said without hesitating, snapping an arm guard on Dilemma.

Hm. That was proven, Homeslice supposed. But this could all be part of clone training, to be able to look up things fast and also answer potentially embarrassing questions. It occurred to her she might ask a dirtier question.

“90, how do you feel about cunnilingus?”

This time, there was the faintest red on 90's cheeks, and it seemed to be on the other two's as well.

“Having never had it, I have no opinion,” 90 said crisply.

“Well, goddamn, Homeslice, you asking everybody that?” Dilemma wanted to know. By now, she'd turned around, eyeing Homeslice with a 'what the fuck' look on her face.

“No,” Homeslice admitted. She decided to test out the last one. “89. Are you friends with The Crimson Curse?”

89 paused in what she was doing, which was attaching a back guard to Dilemma. She stood there for a couple seconds, holding the thing tightly in her hands, if her white knuckles were any indicator. “I... hope that we are friends.”

Dilemma seemed surprised by this, until 89 asked her to twist around towards the front to allow easier application.

Homeslice shrugged to herself. Maybe these clones _were_ different after all.

In any case, she got an earful later from The Crimson Curse, who demanded to know why the three were asking her obscene sexual questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write more Bad Blood. I hope y'all like it!


End file.
